Sin
by lumoslumiere
Summary: He is a sinner and he knows it. A simple kiss may ruin a relationship between siblings. [KankuroTemari][Sandcest]


**Sin**

Warnings: Rated M to be safe, but not really all that graphic. Contains Sancest (aka incest). My first venture into the world as i'm not into this type of pairing, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please excuse any grammar errors as I am still beta-less... :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just borrow the character for a bit. :)

**

* * *

**

It had been a long and exhausting day, and as Temari walked through the door of her Suna home she wanted nothing else but to take a long warm bath to wash off the grime all over her and then go to bed. Baki had trained her ruthlessly today and after a long day out in the Suna sun she felt disgusting. But as she closed the door behind her and put down her heavy fan against the wall she realized that her brother had other plans for her.

"You've got mail." said Kankuro, as he walked in from the kitchen and waved an envelope through the air.

"Oh, who is it from?" Temari asked exasperated.

"I don't know," he answered. "but I bet it's from that Konoha boyfriend of yours."

He was grinning. She hated when he did this, tease her endlessly.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." she said. "And in any case, it's my letter. Give it here"

She stomped over to him and made a grab for the envelope, but Kankuro just held it high above her head, and even as she stood on the tips of her toes she couldn't reach. It was far too annoying that he had gotten this tall.

"Ah, ah. Now Temari, no need to panic if it isn't from your Konoha boyfriend, right?" said Kankuro. "I guess we'll just have to open it and see."

He started to peel away the envelope's seal, still holding it high above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"_Kankuro"_ Temari said, using her low dangerous tone. "Give it to me now! You have no right to read my personal letters!"

Kankuro laughed and held the letter even higher while sticking out his tounge. With a furious cry Temari launched for him, pounding him mercilessly on the stomach while trying to take the letter away from him at the same time, but Kankuro wouldn't give in. She raced him around the living room, all the while screaming for him to give the letter to her. But as they halted their racing and she reached for the letter once more, she tripped rather ungracefully pushing the both onto the sofa and landing rather harshly on top of him with a loud 'oomph!'.

"Now look what you did." he said, rubbing at his sore ribs. "God, you're heavy! I think you broke my rib. Here, take it. I give up."

He finally gives her the letter and she holds it tightly to her chest. "I am not heavy!" she says, and smacks him once more.

"Ow! Ok, ok, now can you please get off me!" said Kankuro, struggling to sit up. But when he finally manages to, it happens. His smacks his forehead right against hers.

"Ow!" Temari yells, quickly buring her head in his chest to hide the tears burning in her eyes from the intense pain.

"Hey! Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to get up... Here, let me see..." he says, reaching for her and softly lifting her head up.

She raises her head slowly, and she can already feel the pounding headache start. He wipes the tears at the corners of her eyes away and pushes her bangs aside to look at her forehead. His hands feel incredibly soft as he examines it for bumps, and Temari wonders why she can't feel callouses on his hands after all those years of using his puppets.

"You look ok." Kankuro says, still studying her forehead intently. "It looks like you might get a small bump and a bruise, but other than that it's fine."

He looks away from her forehead only to see that she is looking dircetly into his eyes. Kankuro notices for the first time that Temari's eyes are the most beautfiul shade of blue he's ever seen. They're not even quite blue, but a lovely teal color. He can feel his face flushing as the thoughts run through his mind.

"What's wrong?" Temari asks. "Your face is turning all red..."

She speaks and his eyes are drawn to her lips. They're a dark pink and plum and _wet_, not chapped or dry like one would imagine the lips of those living in the desert to be. He can't help but stare, she's so close, and he's never seen a girl this close before. Actually, he's never had a girl laying on top of him like this, he can feel each and every of her curves drapped over his body. It's wrong, everything about what he is feeling is so wrong. She is his sister and he knows that in his heart and mind, but his body doesn't seem to understand. It's a sin he blames purely on his raging teenage hormones.

"Temari..." Kankuro whispers in a strained deep voice.

"Yes? What is it?" she answers turning her head to look at him.

And then he does it, because he can't hold back anymore. He grabs her face in his hands, holding tighly onto each side, and pulls her forward to meet his lips. She gasps and her eyes open wide, her hands push against his shoulders trying to driving him away, but it doesn't work. He needs this, he needs her.

The kiss is sloppy and harsh. He moves his lips against her unmoving ones in a completely unexperienced form. He's never done this before, kissed a girl that is, and he never thought his first kiss would be with his own sister. But her lips are so warm and inviting, and he can't help but wonder why he's never done this before. It feels like what heaven must feel like.

But it ends all too soon, as he tries to slowly push his tounge past her lips Temari finally manages to push him away. She gets off him immediately, her eyes wide and gasping for air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she says in a hushed but dangerous whisper. "Have you gone completely mental! I'm your sister! It's wrong and it's disgusting! Why did you do that?!"

Regret settles in, he can feel it deep in his stomach.

"Temari..." he starts. "I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me, I just-"

She wipes harshly at her mouth, her hands trembling.

"I just have to go..." she says, starting for the stairs.

"No! Wait, I said I was sorry, I don't know how it happen. Please Temari I didn't-"

"Kankuro..." she interrupts. "Just-...just don't. I'm going to bed."

She heads up the stairs and he hears the door shut with a lound 'bam!'.

Kankuro slams his fist against the wall with a grunt. Was he completely out of his mind?! He had just ruined a perfectly good relationship with his sister forever. He was stupid and naive, he couldn't even control his urges. He sits on the couch and runs his hands through his hair. _Thank God Gaara isn't here_, he thinks, _He would've killed me._ As Kankuro lays in his bed that night he punishes himself over and over again in his mind. He is the worst kind of sibling, and a sinner, he knows that now.

In the living room, a letter from Temari's Konoha 'boyfriend' lays forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Reviews are love! Go review:D 


End file.
